Sorry Marry
by anonim now
Summary: "Kenapa aku harus selalu jadi orang yg kalah darimu? kita lahir dengan selisih waktu kurang dari 24 jam, tp kita jauh beda, knp IQ-mu 200? aku tidak? kau Jonnin, aku belum? kau sangat disukai asuma, dan sekarang, apa kau mau jadi pemuda tinggi dan sok kuasa lagi? dg membiarkan kita menikah, & membuatku jatuh cinta lagi padamu? apa kau pikir aku tdk punya harga diri, Shikamaru Nara"
1. Sorry Marry

Bismillah

Bukan apa-apa. Hanya ingin menyampaikan cerita baru pada tempat yang lama aku tinggalkan. Maaf jika tidak sesuai.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku.. hanya.. –err, tapi.."

Shikamaru masih diam, kepalanya menoleh padaku. Tangannya terlepas dari daun pintu rumah tuan Haruma yang tertutup.

"Aku pernah menyukaimu.." aku mendadak gelisah, "–maksudku dulu waktu kita masih sangat kecil"

Dia yang matanya bermanik Onyx tidak lagi menatapku. Masih diam, dan sepersekian detik rasanya jadi sepersekian abad bagiku. Otakku berputar dalam keadaan panik,

"Apa kau.. juga pernah?" aku memustuskan bicara sekenanya masih melipat tanganku di dada, mengedarkan kepala kesekeliling, namun mataku masih melirik bak mata ayam. Wajah Shikamaru sulit ditebak seperti biasa. Aku berusaha menjual perkataanku semahal harga diriku, sampai ia berkata.

"Tidak.."

20 Juli 1999

Apa kau pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya menikah mendadak pada umurmu yang ke-16?. Ini mungkin ganjil, tapi.. sebagian raja dan ratu Korea setahuku malah menikah pada umur 15 tahun. Tapi ini Jepang tepatnya prefektur Konoha. Sedang terjadi perang besar di sini, bahkan para jonin berumur kepala 3 pun terlalu sibuk dengan kunai dan perang daripada menikah. Tapi aku kunoichi belum genap 17 tahun ini, 'terpaksa' menikah muda dengan sahabat karibku dari klan Nara, karena alasan lucu. Ya! Lucu.

Awalnya, aku dikirim untuk misi kelas A yaitu menyelidiki desa-desa kecil yang dicurigai menjadi markas akatsuki, dengan sistem baru yang melibatkan satu ninja medis yaitu aku, dalam tim. Awalnya tim ku beranggotakan aku, Chouji, Naruto, Tenten, dan Shikamaru. Tapi ditengah misi aku terpisah, malahan cukup jauh. Di tengah kemelut perang ini, aku yang 2 tahun terakhir ini sibuk dengan pengembangan skill medisku, tak punya cukup bekal pengalaman untuk bertarung sendirian seperti ini. Aku ketakutan. Setahuku aku berada di desa pecinan kecil bernama desa Fei, bukan desa ninja, namun justru tempat yang paling tidak mencolok bisa jadi sangat berbahaya. Setelah terlalu jauh memasuki desa aku sadar aku terkena perangkap, awalnya aku kira aku akan mati, karena kupikir yang menangkapku adalah bawahan akatsuki. Tapi belakangan kutahu, desa ini adalah desa yang dulunya diteror Orochimaru dan banyak penduduknya yang dijadikan kelinci percobaan kelas D. Sebagian penduduk desa bisa bermutasi dan bertambah kuat menyamai Jonin menurutku. Mereka sebenarnya bukan musuh, mereka bukan lagi bawahan orochimaru setelah orochimaru mati, apalagi mereka juga bukan bawahan akatsuki sepertinya.

Mereka hanya desa kecil damai yang tidak ingin ikut campur dalam perang, dan bertahan hidup dalam perang dengan para mutasi-nyaris-berhasil karya Orochimaru. Banyak diantara penduduknya yang sakit parah karena krisis makanan dalam perang, sebagai ninja medis aku tidak bisa tinggal diam, aku mengobati mereka sebisaku. Mereka bahkan menganggapku bagian dari mereka. Namun sayang mereka punya keyakinan aneh. Ketika Shikamaru akhirnya bisa menemukanku dan ingin membawaku pulang, penduduk desa menahanku dan berkata bahwa tawanan sepertiku tidak boleh kembali ke desanya dulu, sebelum menikah, atau mereka yang telah lama tidak punya musuh akan berperang dengan konoha. Aneh bukan?, mereka jelas bukan tandingan konoha. Apa aku harus tinggal di desa ini selama bertahun-tahun? Apa hanya karena aku tidak mau menikah, desa Fei yang telah menerimaku beberapa hari ini akan berperang dengan Konoha? Aku tidak mau. Tidak sama sekali.

Kau tahu apa yang terjadi?

Shikamaru berdiri tepat di depan kepala desa fei dan memberi hormat,

"Nona Yamanaka tidak akan kami serahkan, pada pemuda asing sepertimu" Kepala desa itu berkata tegas.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menikahinya sekarang, maka biarkan kami pulang besok"

Shikamaru berkata pada kepala desa itu lebih tegas. Aku, bahkan kepala desa itu juga terperangah, strategi macam apa ini? Aku bahkan belum setuju strategi ini.

"Shika.." aku hampir menginjak kakinya keras-keras ketika dia memberi isyarat agar aku diam.

"Bodoh.." aku berjalan cepat di depan Shikamaru yang berjalan malas di belakang.

"Apa IQ 200 mu tidak bisa memberimu ide lain selain ini semua?"

aku menendang kerikil keras-keras di depanku. Masih berusaha menolak kenyataan bahwa aku telah menikah, dengan orang pemalas itu. Tanpa persetujuan orang tua pula. Dan.. kenapa aku setuju?.

"Pernikahan ini tidak nyata ino, lagi pula kita bisa segera cerai besok"

"ya.. meski cerai itu boleh tapi paling dibenci dalam keyakinan desa kita" aku menyodorkan masalah

"Tidak ada yang tahu kita menikah ino.. kau ini memang merepotkan" keluh Shika malas.

"Biasanya kau lah yang paling merasa direpotkan dengan hal kecil sekali pun, tapi kenapa dengan pernikahan ini kau malah menganggapnya mainan.. APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN?" aku benar-benar ingin membunuh pemuda nara ini bulat-bulat. Mata Onyx bertemu dengan aquamarine.

"Ino.. apa kau tidak berfikir bahwa ini termasuk strategi? Aku tidak ingin berkata begini, tapi selama perang aku bisa melindungimu, karena aku suami-mu.." Shika bicara sangat tidak biasa, namun aku menangkap kebenarannya.

"Jadi.. bagaimana kalau perang telah usai, atau ketika aku sudah bisa melindungi diriku sendiri?" aku berkata parau.

"Tenanglah.. aku akan menyelesaikannya"

24 September 1999

Perang Usia. Hebat bukan? Pertolongan Tuhan memang bisa datang dari mana saja. Setelah kesulitan pasti ada kemudahan, setelah kesulitan pasti ada kemudahan.

Sebagian besar penduduk konoha merayakannya dengan suka cita, meski korban meninggal tidak bisa dielakkan, namun kita semua berkeyakinan mereka akan mati dalam keadaan bahagia sebab perjuangan mereka tidak sia-sia dimata kami, sebab kami pun toh menang dalam perang ini.

Tapi ada masalah lain.. bagaimana dengan status pernikahanku dan Shikamaru?

_Shikamaru _

_24/09/99 at 08.03 a.m_

_Temui aku di desa Hi jam 09.00. aku akan menyelesaikannya_

Begitu pesan Shikamaru ketika aku menanyakan janjinya menyelesaikan masalah ini. Dia bilang akan mencari penghulu yang bisa menceraikan kita tanpa ter-ekspose.

Di jalan menuju desa Hi.

"Shikamaru, aku lapar" aku berkata pelan, sangat pelan, karena aku terlalu malu jika dikira memperlama prosesi perceraian ini. Meski terkadang aku berpikir akan sangat tidak asik berstatus janda dalam usiaku yang baru tepat 17 tahun hari ini. Hey! Aku bukannya mengelak, aku memang tidak suka jadi janda! Apalagi karena hasil bercerai dengan Si Rusa Nara ini. Tidak tahunya si Rusa cerdas itu mendengarku. Aku beruntung. Batinku.

"Merepotkan, kalau begitu, ayo ke kedai itu" Shika memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kedai mungil di depan kami.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Didalam kedai bukannya makan aku malah asik melamun, bahkan Shika pun juga diam tak berusaha memulai bicara. Aku berpikir-pikir selama jadi istri rahasia si Nara muda ini, aku bahkan tidak pernah benar-benar pernikahan ini nyata, ya selain karena akadnya aneh, tapi karena kami bahkan tidak terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, seperti orang pacaran pun tidak. Shikamaru memang pemuda yang baik. Dia benar-benar menggunakan pernikahan back street ini sebagai alasan agar bisa melindungiku ketika aku sibuk menyembuhakan korban dalam perang. Yah.. aku sangat beruntung.

"Kau kenapa tersenyum sendiri, seperti orang bodoh" Shika menyela tiba-tiba, aku memukulkan sumpitku ke arah wajahnya.

"Enak saja" sungutku, Shika mengeluarkan puntung rokoknya hendak memulai untuk merokok.

Aku menyentil rokok itu sampai jatuh. Menatapnya tajam.

"Jaga sikapmu selama jadi suamiku (aku bahkan ingin muntah mengatakan kita suami-istri), jangan merokok di tempat umum, itu tidak baik untukmu juga kan?"

"Tapi, sebentar lagi kamu bukan istriku lagi" Shika nyeletuk. Aku mulai berpikir jahil.

"Shika.. kau benar! ini waktu terakhir pernikahan kita, dan karena ini hari ulang tahunku, dan kau sudah sangat merepotkan dengan menjadikan aku janda di hari special ini, kau harus membayarnya dengan sesuatu!" Aku mulai berpikir, ideku brilian juga, apa selama jadi istri Nara aku jadi ikut pintar?

"Apa maumu?" Shika bertanya sedikit kesal,

"Berhentilah merokok! Setidaknya selama seminggu!" aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Merepotkan, bukankah kau juga yang bilang merayakan ulang tahun sama bodohnya seperti merayakan kematian" Shika mendengus.

"Kita tidak merayakannya, aku hanya minta hadiah" Ino merengut lucu.

"Baiklah.. merepotkan" Shika mengakhiri persetujuannya dengan kata favoritnya.

Aku tersenyum sekali lagi, nyaris terkikik bahagia. Bahagia? Ironi sekali, aku bahkan sempat merasakan bahagia, 'bahkan' di akhir pernikahanku?. Aku tidak habis pikir, apa aku akan sebahagia ini kalau kami nanti akan berpisah. Maksudku.. setelah dia berhenti punya alasan untuk benar-benar melindungiku atau.. apakah aku mulai menyukainya? Lagi? Oh tidak lagi..

To be continued.


	2. Forgotten Love

"Bagaimana ini?" Ino menutupi kepalanya dengan jaket violetnya. Sesekali mengintip langit yang bergelegar tak bersahabat. Pintu rumah tuan Haruma, penghulu renta yang tinggal di Negara Hi tertutup rapat-rapat, lampu-lampu bulat di pekarangannya mati tak bercahaya padahal hari sudah mulai sore.

"Kurasa dia tidak ada di rumah" Shika memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya sudah bisa ditebak.

"Jadi?" aku mematung, hujan rintik-rintik di bulan gugur itu sangat dingin, dan saat ini mereka perlahan berusaha mengguyur kami.

"Ayo pulang.." Shika berbalik dan berjalan malas, tidak berusaha menutupi dirinya dengan apa pun dari hujan, "..merepotkan" imbuhnya pelan.

"Apa tidak ada penghulu lain?" Aku bertanya, pelan-pelan menyamakan langkah Shika.

"Tidak ada yang kukenal, yang bisa kupercaya lagi" Shika masih berjalan pelan, tak menggubris juga ratusan tetes air hujan yang menghujam tubuhnya.

"Ah.. iya, aku paham" aku mengangguk. Pernikahan abu-abu kami ini, meski sudah berjalan 2 bulan, namun diantara kami sudah saling memastikan bahwa yang tahu tentang pernikahan kami hanya penduduk desa Fei dan kami saja, bahkan Sakura, atau orang tua kami sekalipun tidak ada yang tahu. Ada perasaan bersalah juga kenapa harus aku rahasiakan hal serunyam –baca penting, ini pada ayahku, karena sebelumnya kami tak pernah punya rahasia, apalagi semenjak ibu meninggal dunia. Ada kalanya cerita pernikahanku dengan pemuda Nara ini sudah sampai mulut dan hendak keluar kapan saja dia bisa setiap ayah menanyaiku, '_Kapan kau ingin menikah hime_?', '_Bagaimana menurutmu pemuda Kiri itu?', 'Apa ada orang yang kau sukai?, ayah tak pernah mendengar kisah itu dari mu lagi'._

Aku tersenyum getir, tiba-tiba saja aku sangat rindu ayah, aku bahkan meninggalkanya di rumah sendiri dan berbohong bahwa aku akan pergi makan dengan Sakura. Padahal malam ini akan ada perayaan berakhirnya perang di Konoha. Pasti ayah kerepotan menyiapkan bunga-bunga untuk perayaan sendirian. Aku terlalu asik memikirkan ayahku ketika lubang kecil di jalan becek depan pintu masuk Konoha itu menjerembab kakiku.

"Hey Ino, perhatikan langkahmu sedikit! Kau sedari tadi melamun" Shika reflek memegang siku ku ketika tubuhku nyaris miring 60o menuju tanah becek.

"ish.. kakiku kotor" aku menggerutu, mengibaskan sisa lumpur di ujung jari kakiku.

"merepotkan.." Shika hampir menyempurnakan langkahnya ketika aku buru-buru berkata,

"Maaf Shikamaru.. maafkan aku.." aku memandangi lumpur di kakiku lekat.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku lapar, kita jadi sampai ke rumah tuan Haruma sangat sore, dan kehilangan kesempatan menyelesaikan masalah ini segera"

"Hn"

"Kali ini biar aku yang mengadakan janji dengan tuan Haruma, besok kau ada rapat penyusunan kurikulum Chuunin baru kan?"

"Hn"

"biarkan aku juga yang menentukkan tanggalnya"

"Hn"

Aku meniup poniku yang basah menutupi mataku, mendengus mendengar kata 'hn' dari Shikamaru untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku menghampirinya dengan langkah lebar dan keras-keras mencubit lengannya gemas.

"KAU MENDENGARKU KAN SHIKAMARU? BERHENTI KATAKAN 'HN' DAN JAWAB YANG JELAS!"

Aku berteriak di telinganya, dia yang telinganya baru menerima suara berdesibel besar itu mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku celananya, memasukkan jari kelingking ke telinga dan berkata santai,

"Hn.."

Aku refleks menjitak kepalanya keras-keras.

"Ah sakit Ino!" ia merintih pelan,

"Darimana saja… kau! Nona muda Yamanaka?" Suara tak asing itu tiba-tiba menggema keras sejurus di depan kami. Ah! Ayah!, bahkan ada Sakura, Naruto, paman Shikaku juga Chouji.

"Ku kira kau kencan dengan gadis Suna itu dulu, Shikamaru! Sejak kapan kau kencan dengan Ino? Apa kau Playboy?" Naruto asal bicara, mengundang jitakan perdana Sakura di kepala Naruto mendarat sempurna. Shikamaru menghela nafas dalam.

"Ha? Kencan? Kenapa aku tak kau beritahu apa-apa kalau kalian kencan, bukankah aku juga tim 10?" Chouji merengut lucu, pipinya penuh dengan keripik kentang.

"Kencan atau apapun itu, Shikamaru Nara! Menculik putri muda Yamanaka tanpa ijin sampai sesore ini bukan hal yang bisa dibenarkan.." Paman Shikaku menasihati dengan nada tidak biasanya.

"Aku tak-" Aku terbata, "Kau kemana saja Ino? Sakura berkata dia tidak punya janji makan apapun dengan mu!?" Ayah berkata agak mengintimidasi. Sakura memandangku seolah di wajahnya ia berkata 'kau berhutang banyak cerita padaku, pig!'.

"Hm.. aku tahu kalian berbohong!" Ayah masih saja keras bicaranya.

"Ibiki mengatakan pada kami, melihat kalian di sekitar komplek veteran Negara Hi, tepatnya di sekitar rumah Haruma Fujikawa-sama, saat mengurus surat pernikahan. Apa yang sebenarnya kalian berusaha lakukan di sana?"

"Tidak ada, kami hanya bertemu di jalan dan Shikamaru memutuskan untuk membantuku mencari bibit bunga di bukit Negara Hi" Aku menyilangkan jari tengah dan telunjuk gelisah.

"Sekarang musim gugur nona Yamanaka, kau ingin mencari bibit bunga di bukit mana? Apa yang kau rencanakan?" Mata ayahku terasa membunuh sekali.

"Kami tidak merencanakan apa-apa, paman Inoichi, kami juga tidak melakukan apapun selain melihat-lihat bukit Hi" Shikamaru mulai bicara.

"Hah, Nara sachet, kau sudah berani berbohong? Setelah melakukan kesalahan dengan membawa putri Inoichi sampai sore, apa kau mau tidur di luar rumah? Kau sudah mempermalukan ayah terlalu jauh kali ini" Shikaku Nara menghela nafas berat dan menatap kami tajam.

"Apa kalian ingin menikah?, kenapa mengunjungi penghulu ninja di desa Hi? Apa perlu kami menikahkan kalian sekarang juga?" Inoichi Yamanaka meninggikan suaranya, menatap kami dengan mata yang mengintimidasi. "Cukup HIME! Apa ada kesalahan ayahmu sehingga kau tidak bicara jujur juga sampai detik ini? Apa kau ingin mulai tidak mendengarkan ayah? Apa kau mulai jadi anak yang-"

"tidak.. tidak tou-san.." aku nyaris tersedak keinginan untuk menangisku yang meluap. "Aku hanya.." aku menatap Shika memohon bantuan, namun sebenarnya lebih ke harapan bahwa Shika akan mengajakku segera pergidari situasi ini. Tatapan Shika tak terbaca, namun kemudian mengambil nafas dalam-dalam,

"Kami menikah, sejak 2 bulan lalu.. " Shika mencuri hakku berbicara, aku benar-benar ingin menangis.

Aku berjalan mondar-mandir sendirian di depan gerbang Konoha menunggu seseorang, aku masih sesering mungkin menengok jam besar konoha di tengah kota yang masih terlihat jelas, masih pukul 06.50, aku terlalu cepat 10 menit untuk mengatakan bahwa pemuda yang ku tunggu ini terlambat.

"Aish.. apa yang harus kulakukan.."

Aku menghela nafas lagi, teringat keputusan ayah dan paman shikaku ketika mengetahui putri dan putranya telah menikah diam-diam secara tidak masuk akal. Keputusan mereka dalam masalah inilah yang sebenarnya tidak masuk akal,

"_Aku tidak bisa bekata-kata Shikaku.. aku serahkan padamu masalah ini.. aku akan sangat menghargai keputusanmu, apapun itu.. Lakukan apa pun, Ino aku titipkan padamu" Ayahku memijit kepalanya sambil tersenyum pasrah._

"_Kalau begitu, baiklah.. Ino .. Shikamaru.. sebagai hukuman atas kesembronoan kalian dalam hal sakral macam ini.. tidak ada jalan paling baik selain menikah dengan serius.." mimic wajah Paman terlihat sangat serius._

"_Maksutnya?" aku tak begitu paham dengan kata-kata ayah pemuda ber-IQ 200 ini._

"_Kami akan menikahkan kalian secara resmi, toh sebenarnya kami pernah sepakat akan menikahkan kalian suatu saat nanti. Klan Nara dan Yamanaka akan kami jadikan satu ikatan keluarga dengan pernikahan kalian" Ayahku manggut-manggut._

"_Tapi.. bagaimana ini- tidak- maksutku.. ini- bukankah kami sudah jelaskan, kami ke rumah tuan haruma untuk menyelesaikan pernikahan ini paman?" aku berusaha memperjelas lagi apa yang aku pikirkan._

"_Tapi kalian gagal..dan itu berarti ada kesempatan kalian menikah dengan resmi.."_

"_kesempatan? Bagamana bisa?"_

"_dengan usaha kalian bercerai yang gagal, kalian secara tidak langsung menyelisih perceraian ini..kalian berarti masih bisa menikah resmi lagi, karena berarti kalian saling menyukai" Shika mengangkat wajahnya untuk pertama kalinya, menatap ayahnya,_

"_Saling menyukai?, tapi ayah aku dan Ino tidak benar-benar berniat menikah, kami sahabat sejak kecil dan-" _

"_itu menambah alasan kenapa kalian harus menikah"_

"_tapi- kami tidak –huh Shikamaru lakukan sesuatu dengan IQ-mu!" aku berbisik sambil menendang kaki Shikamaru._

"_merepotkan..- berikan kami kesempatan untuk membuktikan bahwa pernikahan ini hanya ketidaksengajaan.. kami tidak bermaksut begitu" Shika akhirnya bicara sedikit lebih tegas._

"_Apa alasan kami melakukannya? Ini juga hukuman karena kalian bermain-main dengan pernikahan" Ayahku ikut nimbrung._

"_Tapi ayah aku tidak siap menikah…" aku berkata lirih._

"_lalu selama 2 bulan ini kau ngapain?" _

"_itu agar Shikamaru bisa melindungiku selama perang.. itu perjanjiannya.. ayah kumohon mengertilah!" Aku nyaris kehilangan suaraku._

"_Saya mohon Paman.. saya berani bersumpah saya tidak melakukan apa-pun selama menikah dengan Ino selain melindunginya selama perang, kami tidak saling menyukai seperti itu" Shika berkata lagi._

"_huh baiklah-baiklah kalau kalian keras kepala, kalian di beri 2 pilihan, segera menikah dengan serius dan dirayakan besar agar pernikahan kalian satu tanggal dengan tanggal perayaan perdamaian perang konoha, atau.. bercerai dalam deadline waktu 24 jam. Pilih dengan bijak..!"_

Aku menangkap bayangan si mata onyx itu dari kejauhan, kami sudah bulat! Kami akan bercerai. Aku sudah menyusun pertemuan dengan Haruma-sama, Shikamaru sudah membatalkan rapat dan misi-nya hari ini, aku absen dari penjelasan hubunganku dengan Shika yang diwajibkan sakura padaku hari ini, melewatkan undangan ulang tahun putra asuma yang ke 2 tahun, menolak permohonan Tenten merangkai bunga untuk pernikahan kakak perempuannya, ah pernikahan aku semakin trauma dengan kata itu. Dia menatapku sama tak terbacanya seperti 12 tahun lamanya aku mengenalnya, tatapan yang aku harap ada hal menarik yang bisa ku dapatkan di balik wajah bête itu. Wajah yang seolah selalu berusaha mengatakan padaku 'kau merepotkan'. Aku berpaling dari wajah polos itu, menatap jalan depan gerbang Konoha, kami memulai langkah ke Negara Hi tanpa berusaha saling bicara.

Ann Kei, terimakasih, salam kenal juga, tapi mungkin aku akan sangat jarang buat fic lagi, ini mungkin yang terakhir, (InsyaAllah). Hhe

gui gui M.I.T, wah aku seneng bgt bs direview sama gui gui, aku suka fic mu gui gui, unyuu~

shiinchan, udah jadi tadi, tapi bingung cara buat chapter gmn, (pemula, biasa)

lindSey, trims ripwiwmu jadi semangat!

Saqee-chan, thaks ripwiw nya~ bikin semangat nglanjutin, meski lg banyak tugas hafalan, dan sekolah tapi jadi semangat ngelanjutin hehe

minnachan, wish you all like it, sorry for the EYTD (Ejaan Yang tidak Disempurnakan). Im amateur and freelance begitulah gak tahu istilahnya,,


	3. Regret Your Love to Me!

Sudah berapa tahun kau mengenal pemuda kepala nanas ini Ino kau bahkan tak banyak tahu tentang perasaannya padamu, tapi yang jelas kau tahu kau pernah sangat menyukainya, dulu ketika masih kanak-kanak, dan hal itu pula yang menyebabkan anak-anak lain mengatakan kalian saling suka, terus membujuk Shikamaru mengatakan suka padamu dan berulah seolah dia benar-benar menyukaimu. Seolah itu membuatmu terlalu senang, atau malah membuatmu risih, kau bahkan terlalu bodohnya sampai bilang bahwa kau sudah menyukai orang lain, -sasuke uchiha. Bodoh! Kau hanya melihatnya dari bagiamana Sakura dan gadis lain seumurmu menceritakan Sasuke dimata mereka, seolah kau memiliki perspektif Sakura, kau melihat Sasuke seperti itu, mulai pura-pura menyukainya dan melupakan cinta pertamamu. Yah melupakan pemuda kecil 3 tahun yang berjanji akan menanam bunga aster untukmu di hutan Rusanya sampai tumbuh lebat, tapi ternyata bibit itu hilang.

"_Kau berjanji menanamnya Shika-Chan!" Aku mendorong bahunya yang mungil keras-keras._

"_Tapi bibit itu dimakan rusa ku ketika aku ketiduran disana" Shikamaru kecil menatapku dengan wajah polos yang merasa bersalah._

"_dasar pembohong, aku tidak mau main ke hutan mu lagi! Sampai kapanpun!" aku berlari ke menjauhi hutan keluarga Nara, membiarkan Shikamaru terdiam dan memilih tidak mengejarku._

Bukan hanya itu kenanganku dengannya.. di sisi lain aku pernah menyukainya;

_Aku meringkuk menangis di bawah semak hijau TK Konohagakure, ketika suara mungil itu menyapaku,_

"_Kau tidak apa-apa?" Siluet kepala nanas dan kaus kebesaran itu menghalangi terik matahari, meski tidak sejuk, namun entah mengapa aku merasa baikan. Aku menggeleng._

"_Baguslah.. apa yang kau tanam di pot kelas itu?" dia menunjuk pot keramik berisi tanaman bertunas mungil. Aku kembali menangis keras._

"_hey-hey… kenapa kau menangis lagi?" _

"_Astel Gunung dari ibuku (hiks) tidak belbunga.. kata teman-teman (hiks) ia tidak mau berbunga, karena aku anak yang jahat.." Aku meraung lagi, melupakan betapa sudah panjang cairan hidungku menjuntai._

"_Kenapa bisa bilang kau jahat?" tanya Shikamaru tetap berdiri di sampingku._

"_Aku tidak tahu..huuhu, tthapi Ibuku pelgi meninggalkanku, dia tidak pelnah pulang ke rumah, aku pasti sudah melakukan hal yang buruk" aku masih sibuk membasahi rok-ku dengan air mata, sesekali mengelapnnya dengan ujung lengan baju._

"_Ibumu bukan tidak akan kembali, dia sudah tidak ada di sini, kau akan menemuinya tapi tidak sekarang.." Shikamaru menjelaskan_

"_Kapan?" "Aku tidak tahu.."_

"_Dan tentang bunga aster gunung mu.. kukira dia tidak akan tumbuh disini, dia akan tumbuh di pegunungan yang dingin.. sini aku akan membawanya.. aku akan menanamnya di Hutanku.. dia akan tumbuh disana"_

"_benarkah?"_

"_iya, aku akan membawamu kesana disana juga ada bunga lain"_

"_janji?"_

"_iya"_

_ "Shika-Chaan!" aku berlari terengah menghampiri si Nara muda dengan gelisah,_

"_Kamu kemana saja? ayah ibumu mencarimu kemana-mana.." aku berkata sambil terengah_

"_Ayahku mencariku? Kukira dia sibuk dengan misi-misinya.." sungut Shika kecil lucu_

"_hihihi, ayahku juga sibuk. Dia sibuk dengan misi, dan aku harus bermain sendirian, tapi.."_

"_tapi apa?"_

"_Aku yakin ayah akan pulang dengan selamat dan merindukanku, jadi aku tidak apa-apa"_

"_Benarkah kau tidak merasa sedih?" aku mengangguk mantap,_

"_Ayahmu juga pasti pulang,karena dia merindukanmmu Shika" aku berkata sok tau,_

_Shika tersenyum,_

"_Ino..", "ya?". "Jika kau bermain sendirian, kau boleh bermain denganku.."_

Aku tersadar dari lamunan, mendapati Shika yang semakin dekat dengan pintu rumah Haruma-Sama,

"Shikamaru.." aku memanggilnya, apa? Aku memanggilnya? Apa yang kupikirkan, dasar mulut aneh, kenapa kau meanggil Shika?

"Hn?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku.. hanya.. –err, tapi.. Aku ingin memastikan.. eh, apa kau benar yakin tentang hal ini?"

Shikamaru masih diam, kepalanya menoleh padaku. Tangannya terlepas dari daun pintu rumah tuan Haruma yang tertutup.

"Ada apa denganmu? Bukankah kau yang bilang tidak siap menikah?"

"ya tapi..Aku.. aku…"

"…"

"aku.."

"Aku pernah menyukaimu.." aku mendadak gelisah, "–maksudku dulu waktu kita masih sangat kecil"

Dia yang matanya bermanik Onyx tidak lagi menatapku. Masih diam, dan sepersekian detik rasanya jadi sepersekian abad bagiku. Otakku berputar dalam keadaan panik,

"Apa kau.. juga pernah?" aku memustuskan bicara sekenanya masih melipat tanganku di dada, mengedarkan kepala kesekeliling, namun mataku masih melirik bak mata ayam. Wajah Shikamaru sulit ditebak seperti biasa. Aku berusaha menjual perkataanku semahal harga diriku, sampai ia berkata.

"Tidak.."

Aku melempar wajah dari Shikamaru, buru-buru berbalik dan merasa panik. Apa yang aku pikirkan? Kenapa aku bertanya hal semacam itu? Tentu saja Shika tidak menyuikaiku. Aku memasang mimik apa, aku hanya diam.

"Kau.. kapan kau menyukaiku?" Shika bertanya terlewat santai, apa maksutnya? Bertanya seperti aku tidak berharga, bertanya seolah dia yang kuasa, apa dia piker mudah mengatakan 'aku pernah menyukaimu..' aku tidak habis pikir, pemuda yang aku sukai, terlampau easy-going ya dia memang begitu tapi, ini diluar toleransi. Shikamaru apa yang kau sebenarnya pikirkan.. apa kau pikir kau yang paling benar? Apa kau pikir kau ini tidak susah menyadari , aku yang menyukaimu, dan kau tidak, aku yang salah menyukaimu, dan kau benar, aku yang bodoh, dan kau yang pintar. CUKUP!

"Kau pikir kau apa? Kenapa aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu? Kenapa aku harus selalu jadi orang yg kalah darimu? mengatakan aku pernah menyukaimu dan kau baru saja menyiratkan bahwa kau menolak perasaanku dengan berkata tidak, dan sekarang apa maksutmu dengan bertanya 'kapan aku menyukaimu?' apa ini kurang cukup? Apa ber-IQ 200, selalu kalem, seenaknya memutuskan masalah sendiri, kurang memuaskan bagimu? Apa aku tidak ada gunanya sehingga harus mengatakan 'aku menyukai sedari kecil, dan sejak aku menikah denganmu, karena ini, karena itu' kita lahir dengan selisih waktu kurang dari 24 jam, tp kita jauh beda, knp IQ-mu 200? aku tidak? kau Jonnin, aku belum? kau sangat disukai asuma, dan sekarang, apa kau mau jadi pemuda tinggi dan sok kuasa lagi? dg membiarkan kita menikah, & membuatku menyatakan aku pernah suka kamu? apa kau pikir aku tdk punya harga diri , Shikamaru Nara" Aku benar-benar meledak.

"apa menyukaiku adalah aib?" Shikamaru bertanya dingin.

"ya!, menyukai pemuda yang tidak pernah menyukaiku adalah aib!, apa kau pikir mudah di tinggal sasuke, apa kau pikir mudah bersaing dengan sahabat sendiri? Apa kau pikir mudah mencintai pemuda lain, kemudian ditolak mentah-mentah, lagi..?"

"Kau punya penggemar yang banyak Ino, bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan kau selalu ditolak" Shikamaru masih keras dan dingin, tidak seperti biasanya, aku bisa membaca wajahnya, wajah marah.. sama saat kemarahannya pada diri sendiri ketika tidak bisa menyelamatkan sensei. Kenapa untuk pertama kalinya setelah 12 tahun aku berharap bisa membaca wajahnya ketika menatapku, hal yang pertama kubaca adalah kemarahan? Kenapa untukku? Kenapa ?

"Kau bukan siapa-siapaku Shikamaru, kau tidak tahu! Kau pikir mereka penggemar? Sebagian besar dari mereka menjadikanku mainan, memanfaatkan posisiku sebagai wakil ketua ninja medis, dan bahkan berpura-pura menyukaiku agar bisa bergaul dengan teman-temannya.. tidak ada yang benar-benar tulus.. a-pa kau ti-dak me-nger-ti? hiks" aku menahan sekuat tenaga rasa sedihku, menahan tangis itu seperti menahan seekor naga dalam dadamu.

"Aku memang bukan siapa-siapamu Ino.. aku tidak pernah paham dirimu. Kau bisa bilang kau dulu pernah menyukaiku, dan menyesalinya sampai mati.. "

Aku tak tahan aku hanya ingin terjatuh ke tanah, merasa sudah kehilangan banyak hal, kehilangan Shikamaru.

"Kau..Putra Nara.. yang bodoh, apa kau pikir kau lebih berani dari aku! Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan suka pada Temari-San, Tayuya, Shiho, kau bahkan mungkin tidak bisa menyukai seseorang.." Aku mengeraskan hatiku, aku benar-benar hancur.

"kau hebat shikamaru.. kau bisa menahan perasaanmu.. " aku menangis, air mata tak bisa berhenti mengalir, aku terduduk ditanah lembab.

"Aku hebat.. ya, aku sangat hebat.. aku sempat sekali merasa begitu Ino.. " Shika bicara tak jelas arahnya,

"Aku merasa hebat ketika aku akhirnya bisa menikahi gadis yang aku cintai meski dengan cara aneh, tapi ternyata aku salah, aku membuatnya menderita, dia membenciku, dia tidak ingin menikah denganku, dan sekarang ketika aku ingin mengakhiri penderitaannya dengan mengakhiri pernikahan ini, mengakhirinya dengan berpura-pura tidak mencintainya… aku merasa sangat bodoh… aku bahkan menyakitinya lebih dari siapapun, membohongi perasaanku.. membuatnya menangis, aku bodoh" Shika berlutut didekatku, meraih tanganku ragu.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu..Ino yamanaka.."

**Always wait for RnR in my Last Fanfic (wish), always ada kata terimakasih atas ripwiw, apapun itu.**

**my last words will be;**

**:")**

**"Review di fanfic adalah inspirasi fanfic writer"** (me)

**"saat kita menulis cerita, saat itu kita seperti menuangkan diri kita kedlamnya, menuangkan harapan ingin jadi sperti apa.. tapi ada hal yang lebih indah dari apa yang kita harapkan terwujud, itu adalah realita yang kita butuhkan"**

**Buku cerita terindah telah dicetak, buku petunjuk terlengkap juga,.  
**

**yang pertama ada di akhirat, namanya lauh mahfudz,  
**

**yang lainnya ada di kamarmu, terselip diantara novel dan buku pelajaran, menanti dibaca,  
**

**kita menyebut dirinya sebagai al-Qur'anulKarim  
**


End file.
